


Miseries of an Angel

by MinkKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, F/M, Gen, Grillby has no chill, How souls work, More Maybe? - Freeform, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, OC has issues, Souls, Underfell Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkKitten/pseuds/MinkKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange person found their way into the underground. Unable to tell if they are monster or human, Sans has taken it upon himself to keep an eye on them until he finds the answer. But the truth may be hard to find, and the process of finding it may be even harder. Especially when this hooded figure seems to be holding a lot of secrets from everyone and monsters aren't exactly the most accepting of creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miseries of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I have ever made any of my writing public on the internet and I would greatly appreciate any helpful critique/criticism that could improve my writing. I would also like to know if you think I should turn this idea into a full blown story, or is this enough?
> 
> If I do turn this into a story with an actual plot, it will most likely be under the name "Angel Down" unless someone suggests something better. Thank you ever so much. I hope you enjoy this story.

Sans opened the door and Hood quickly followed. Grillby's head turned away from the table he was serving and towards the pair the second that Hood was in the door.

"Hey Grillby! I want you to meet someone! I call them Hood and-"

Sans was cut off as Grillby unexpectedly launched an attack at the hooded stranger. Sans jumped out of the way but they remained in place as the barrage of fire hurdled towards them. The magic attack clashed against one of the hooded figure's defensive spells. Suddenly all eyes were on them and Grillby. 

Grillby had been sensing a human presence in the underground for a few weeks and it had been driving him crazy. After the first couple of days he had began to wonder why the human hadn't been caught yet. Then he had taken notice of the strange hooded figure that had seemingly appeared from nowhere and started doing business in Snowdin, but he had not attempted to talk to them. He hadn't even been this close to them before, but the second they walked into his bar, he could tell it was them. They were the person who had been putting him on edge for weeks. Something inside of him snapped the second they had stepped foot through his door. Suddenly he was on the battle field again and attacked with a fury he thought had left him long ago. 

If Grillby didn't notice the faint red coming from beneath their cloak before, now he definitely noticed the glowing circle beneath the newcomer's feet after his attack failed. The red circle left no doubt in his mind that this was a human mage. That they were going to kill them all. He only snapped out of it when he realized that they weren't attacking back. He focused now on exactly what was happening.

The hooded figure did not move away at all. They simply looked at their attacker, and then at the deathly quiet audience, and then at Sans who, for all the world looked quite shell shocked. It was only then that they spoke.

"Sans, it appears I'm not welcome here. I think it would be best if I returned home."

Grillby watched as they sharply turned around and their defensive circle moved with them as they walked to the door. He couldn't let them escape so easily. If he called them out now, claiming they were a human there wasn't any way he could see them getting out of situation. He had been hearing his customers whispering among themselves for a while about how strange they felt around the cloaked stranger. They would listen to him.

"Wait!"

The figure's hand paused in front of the door they had been about to push open. Their head moved slightly towards Grillby's direction. 

"Sans said he calls you 'Hood'? Please allow me to apologize."

Quiet murmurs began to float about the bar. How rare that a monster would give a public apology, much less Grillby who was known for being harsh towards others if he made a mistake. Now that Grillby had everybody's attention, he just needed to point out that they were human while justifying his actions. In Grillby's mind there was no way this could go wrong.

"I shouldn't have attacked you, but please understand that I got the feeling a human was in the vicinity. Even though it was wrong of me to attack you, I cannot allow you to leave knowing that I might have let a human get away. Allow me to put this lightly; what type of monster are you?"

The murmurs got louder. Whispers filled the air. Many of his customers looked apprehensive about what was just implied. The eyes were off of Grillby and now on Hood. The only answer they received was a slight ruffling sound as a pair of large brown wings slipped through a couple of slits in the wispy cloak and closed to lay gently against the figure's back. Several monsters relaxed at the sight. Humans didn't have wings. That was just common sense. Humans didn't need wings to be the strongest creatures that had ever lived. 

Grillby, however, was only put more on edge by the sight. He feigned more pleasantries as he tried again. Being a bartender had really helped him in dealing peacefully with people who didn't wish to cooperate.

"I'm sorry I can't help but wonder; if you are indeed a monster, then why do I sense that you may be a human. I was in the war. I fought humans. I know what a human's presence feels like. Why do I feel there is a human soul inside of you?"

The bar was getting very noisy. Sans was worried. The patrons of the bar were getting restless. They knew Grillby and trusted him. They knew he fought in the war. They knew he had seen the surface, seen and killed many humans. They respected him. If Grillby could not be convinced that Hood was a monster, then no one else would be. Sure, Sans had his doubts that they were a monster, but he was also certain that they weren't a human. Sans was pulled from his thoughts as Hood turned to face Grillby fully.

As the hooded figure looked at him, Grillby suddenly felt something challenging coming from them. He attempted to look past their hood and found himself staring into a seemingly endless void.

The figure spoke, voice deep and baritone.

"How many monsters do you know who have absorbed a human soul?"

Grillby stared. The bar was deathly silent. In fact, the hooded figure had captured the attention of every person in the bar. The red circle beneath them had disappeared.

"None," he finally managed to say. "I've only heard the stories." They took a step forward, towards Grillby. 

"And how many monsters do you know who have absorbed more than one?"

Horrified gasps came from the crowd. Grillby stayed silent. Sans' sockets widened. The wings that had been revealed earlier twitched ever so slightly.

'Could they really have absorbed a human soul,' seemed to be the unsaid, unanswered question of the night. Another step.

"And has it been recorded just how much it hurts? The pain? Because I know. You are asking me if I am a human or a monster. I do not know the answer anymore. I hate humans for what they've done to me. But with the human souls I've collected inside of me, I also find myself hating monsters. I've lived with both long enough to know the every fault of both species."

Another moment of almost absolute silence. Their words hung in the air and it killed anything anyone else had to say. Sans wore his forced smile and many beads of sweat had formed on his skull. Grillby's flames cracked and popped without nearly as much ferocity as earlier. It was like time had stopped for the moment and it was just enough to let the truth, the meaning sink in. 

The hooded figure had absorbed more than one human soul.

The hooded figure was extremely powerful.

The hooded figure was upset.

The hooded figure could kill them all.

They were all still alive.

It didn't want them dead.

The figure waited before speaking again. This time they spoke directly to Sans.

"I do not think it was a good idea to come here. Maybe you can introduce me to your friends at some later point."

They turned and walked out of the bar. Sans and Grillby shared a glance. A short, silent conversation where Grillby learned that Sans was as shocked as everyone else by the short speech and Sans found an order to come over to the bar to sit and talk. Sans spared one last glance at the door and then made his way to the counter. The small bar seemed to quickly become more spacious as quite a few monsters scurried out the door.


End file.
